The Morning, Noon and Night
by Red-jewel
Summary: Legolas and a few friends of old venture to stop orcs and seek to find out the reason of their attacks. Please R/R


Authors Friends Note: I did not write this, my friend did, but due to some complications I am putting it up. We do not own Lord of The Rings but the original characters here do belong to my friend. My friend can be e-mailed at this address hpotter1923@yahoo.com Anyway, plot and fictional characters belong to hpotter1923 and LOTR doesn't. Please review. It's her talking from now on.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Morning, Noon and Night  
  
I am sorry if there are any mistakes or anything with no relation whatsoever to the plot of Lord of the Rings.  
  
This story is dedicated to my sister, who helped me with my story, The Lunatic, The Lover and The Poet, my dearest friends, and Jazmyn another close friend. ########################################################################  
  
Llysta of Lothlorien surveyed the scene in front of her with her deep amber eyes. Wild flowers sprayed the field with fragrance and color. Trees rose up in random places. Tall grass rose up in thick tufts. Hundreds of Horses roamed around, nibbling the grass. Llysta glanced at her friends Kew, of Rivendell, and Legolas of Mirkwood.  
  
"Think you can handle it?"  
  
Legolas flashed a grin. "Bring it on."  
  
This was a game that they played. They coated themselves with Berry juice that stained skin and fabric heavily, but would wash of easily. Then, they ran through the field, the trees giving them the advantage of height. The objective was to run across the field without streaking one of the horses with color.  
  
Kew, Llysta and Legolas raced across the field. Llysta leaped into the first tree she spotted. Jumping to the next tree, she glanced down and spotted Legolas sprinting past a young palomino.  
  
A few minutes later, the three of them reached the other side. Llysta spun around and studied the scene, the light breeze blowing her reddish-blonde hair across her face.  
  
"Ha! Look, Kew, you marked the mare nearest us." Legolas shouted triumphantly, tugging Kew's midnight-black hair with one of his sticky hands.  
  
"Watch it!" She snapped playfully, grabbing his hand. "You marked Arod."  
  
"What?"  
  
The bright blue streak was visible against the horse's coat.  
  
"Great!" Legolas groaned.  
  
"Don't worry!" Llysta smiled. "Want to clean up for the day?"  
  
"Sure!" Kew said.  
  
As they walked on the path to the nearby creek, Llysta asked the two,  
  
"We'll always be friends, right?"  
  
"Of course." Legolas nodded.  
  
They strolled down the path, hand in hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Llysta sighed. She replayed the memory in her mind. That had been five hundred years ago.  
  
Llysta lay on her bed in Lothlorien. Kew had traveled back to Rivendell with Strider, who had passed by just twenty years ago. Legolas had left for Greenwood (Mirkwood) to live with his father. He had been gone for a long time.  
  
Llysta got up and walked onto her balcony. Her long reddish-blond hair hung about her waist. The lime green dress she wore flowed around her wrists and ankles. Wild ivy trailed up her terrace, covering it with emerald green leaves and glossy purple flowers. She stared around the wood, running her fingers across the rough wood of her balcony.  
  
As Llysta looked around the green wood, her keen ears picked up light footsteps walking across the dried leaves that were spread across the ground, followed closely by heavier footsteps that could not have belonged to an elf.  
  
Llysta ran out of her room, pausing to grab her sword, down the staircase and out onto the forest floor.  
  
Scanning the terrain in front of her, Llysta spotted a figure emerge from the shadows. She gripped her sword tighter. When she realized who it was she gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
It was Kew! Her midnight-black hair was braided into one thick braid and was twisted upon her head like an elaborate crown. The familiar sparkles in her bright green eyes stood out against her face. The royal blue dress she wore made her stand out from the browns and greens of the wood. Upon her back a quiver of arrows hung, and she carried a bow in her hand. It must have been specially made for Kew for Llysta did not recognize the craftsmanship of it.  
  
Llysta flew across the ground and hugged her friend.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" Llysta said, holding her friend by the shoulders at arms length to look at her carefully, trying to remember every detail of the girl she knew two hundred years ago.  
  
"I came here with Aragorn." Kew said. A man appeared from beneath the shade and gave the pair a grin. It took Llysta exactly five seconds before recognizing the man.  
  
"Strider!" Llysta hugged him gleefully. He hugged her back.  
  
"Call me Aragorn," He said. "Strider is my past, Aragorn my present and future."  
  
"All right, Aragorn, don't sound so formal," Llysta said. "It's so good to see both of you again! I haven't seen you both for twenty years."  
  
Aragorn looked confused at this. "Were you not here when the fellowship past through?"  
  
"When was this?" Llysta asked.  
  
"Five or so years ago. Legolas was one of our companions."  
  
"What!" Llysta screamed. "I was in Mirkwood looking for that very same elf!"  
  
"Calm down, Llysta, the past must be forgotten. Look to the future." Kew said.  
  
"The war of the ring must be over," Llysta said, "If you have come to visit, where is Legolas?"  
  
"He has gone back to Mirkwood to seek out his father," Aragorn said. "Now I am truly sorry, but I must speak with Galadriel."  
  
Aragorn strode across the ground to the largest tree, and called something in elvish to its branches. A rope dropped down, and he clambered up.  
  
Llysta hugged Kew again.  
  
"I cannot believe you are here, my friend, after all these years." She said.  
  
"Neither can I believe it that you still have that infatuation over Legolas." Kew said, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"I never spoke of this," Llysta said. "I was merely worried about our old friend."  
  
"Do not deny that you are still attracted to the man." Kew teased, as they walked across the forest floor towards the tree that was Llysta's home.  
  
"I am just as attracted to him as I are to you, as we are friends." Llysta said, picking up a fallen white flower and tucking it behind her pointed ear. "Let us drop the subject of my supposed infatuation and talk about you."  
  
Kew reached up and pulled a few sticks out of her hair. It curled down, stopping at her waist. "It's nice to have my hair down again," he remarked, combing it with her fingers. "It reminds me of the times we played together."  
  
"Your hair was much shorter then," Llysta said. "Anyway, does Elrohir still fancy you?"  
  
"He was ecstatic when I came back." Kew said, rolling her eyes.  
  
They reached the old sturdy oak tree where Llysta's family had built there home. Llysta slipped her fingers in a crack on the trunk, and pulled open the door, which they had carved from a fallen maple tree. They had pasted oak bark on it, to hide the obvious.  
  
"I missed this place," Kew remarked, as they walked up the wooden steps inside the trunk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later on, Kew and Llysta traveled to the field where they had placed before. It had changed a little. The little trees that had stood like poles were now towering oaks. The ground was almost bare, save the few clumps of flowers that struggled up out of the dry earth. Only a few horses were left.  
  
"It's changed." Kew said, the wind whistling past her.  
  
"I know," Llysta said. "I have not come here for a long time, ever since you left. I don't know what happened to it."  
  
They stepped under the shade of a large tree and sat down o the soil. Llysta ran her hand across the rough dirt.  
  
"My Ladies?" came a voice.  
  
It was Aragorn. He walked into the field and sat down with them.  
  
"If we get to call you Aragorn, then you must call us Kew and Llysta." Llysta said smiling at him. "Yes my la-Llysta" he said.  
  
"Has your conversation with Galadriel ended already?" Kew asked, picking a little powder blue wildflower from a clump of them.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said, lying down on the bare earth.  
  
"How is young Eldarion?" Llysta asked him.  
  
"Well," Aragorn replied.  
  
"And Arwen?" Kew inquired.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They lounged around the tree, talking and laughing. As they stroked one of the horses that approached them, they heard the trotting footsteps of a horse.  
  
Aaragorn put his ear to the ground. "The horse is tired from walking, she has a rider upon her back." He reported to the two.  
  
The three of them dashed into the heart of the wood, and spotted a white mare. His coat was stained with blood, blood of the young elf that was upon his back. Llysta recognized the fair hair.  
  
"Legolas!" Llysta cried, running over to the horse and stopping it. The horse knelt down and Legolas toppled off onto the ground.  
  
######################################################################## If you liked it, review or send your comments to my friend in her e-mail. I'll put up the next chapter soon. 


End file.
